Rucas Week 2016
by miissnoname
Summary: These are the one-shots that I wrote for rucas week. Although, some are really not one shots. The first three go together and the last two. Other than that the rest stand on their own.
1. Mistake

Day 1 of Rucas week. The next two correspond with this one. It'll be in order.

* * *

Today, he was going to get married to someone who isn't me. Today, I lock myself away, so no one can see my tear stained cheeks with my red puffy eyes. Today, I lose the person I love.

Pounding on my front door drags me out of my sorrow, "Go away!" I yell.

"Honey, you can't do this. Let me in please." I hear Maya's voice call out on the other side of the door.

I scoff as I saunter to my front door, and crack it open. "Maya, go to the wedding. I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine. Look at you," I gesture to her champagne dress paired with black heels, "you're dressed. You go."

"Not without you."

I laugh, "You're forgetting one thing. I wasn't invited."

She pushes her way inside, "So what! You'll be my plus one." She smiles. "Now, go put on your best dress show him he didn't break you."

Tears start to sting my eyes, "That's the thing, he did break me. I'm broken Maya!" I sniffle, " **I got the first kiss, and she'll get the last.** He chose her over me," I whisper. "I can't see that. I can't put myself through that." All the tears have unleashed from my eyes, and I'm now a sobbing mess.

Maya doesn't hesitate for a second to embrace me in a tight comforting hug. "I won't go. I'll stay with you, Riles."

"Go to the wedding. He is still your friend, support him." I wipe my tears away. "You can come over after and lie and tell me how awful it was." I let out a small laugh. I know it'll be the opposite of awful, it'll be beautiful.

"I'm not going to leave you by yourself like this. I'm staying." Maya argues.

"Listen Peaches, you are going. You are going to be happy for him. The way I'm trying to." I push her towards to the door, "Go, please."

"You'll call me if you need me."

I open the door, "Of course."

She gives me another hug before she walks out. Once I'm alone, I let all the tears run freely. I curl up on my couch and just hold myself. I lost him. I try to catch my breath, but that proves to be difficult due to my sobs. Maybe I should have gone. Maybe seeing him tie his life to someone else is something I needed to see to know that it is officially over. That there isn't any hope to hold on to.

Without even thinking about it, I'm up on my feet looking through my closet. I slip on my short red lace sleeve dress with nude pumps. I hurriedly brush out my straight hair and apply some make up to mask the redness and puffiness around my eyes.

Maybe this is a bad idea, but I'm going to that wedding. I'll just sit in the back and slip out before he has the chance to see me. I pull out my phone to text Maya.

 _Me_

 _I'm going, no more feeling sorry for myself. Hopefully I make it on time._

I don't wait long before I get a response.

 _Maya_

 _Are you sure you're going to be okay seeing him marry someone else?_

 _Me_

 _No, but it's what I need to see. I'm leaving now._

The whole way to the church, I can feel my heart thumping against my chest. I'm having second thoughts about this. I don't think I can go through with seeing him vow to love someone for the rest of his life, when it should have been me he should be vowing to love forever.

I'm standing in front of the stairs that lead to the front door. I can't go in. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to see it.

 _Me_

 _I'm outside, but I can't go in. This was a bad idea._

I wait for a response, but I don't get a text back. The ceremony must have started. This is it. I turn on my heels to walk away when I bump into someone. I try to hide my face because I can feel the tears starting to blur my vision.

"Riley?" I look up at the familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving." I step to the side to go around him. "Sorry about bumping into you Farkle."

He grabs my hand, and I look up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say in a hush tone. "I thought seeing him marry someone else would help me move on, but Farkle I'm scared I'm never going to find anyone like him. Love anyone the way I love him. He was my person and I lost him." Once again I'm a sobbing mess. I move to wipe my tears, and I see black smears on my hand.

"Riley, you will. I promise." Farkle says as holds me and I bury my face into the crock of his neck.

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, "You should get in there. You are already late, work right?"

He nods, "I'm not going to leave you here by yourself Riley. C'mon," he says pulling me away from the church.

"No," I shake my head. "I'll wait for Maya, and I'm pretty sure Smackle is in there waiting for you. You can go. I'll be fine." I give him a weak smile.

"I'm not leaving you alone. We can both wait out here. I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Thanks Smackle." I barely manage to get out.

We walk over to a bench that was off to the side of the church, hidden between two trees. Once we sit I pull out a tissue from my clutch, I knew I would need them, to clean the makeup that smeared once I stared crying.

Farkle and I don't speak as we sit there waiting. I lay my head on his shoulder and wipe away the tears as they escape. I was sitting holding onto hope that Lucas would call off his wedding and come running looking for me, but as time went on I knew it wasn't going to happen. Maya was right hope is for suckers.

Twenty minutes go by and I hear the church door opens. I feel Farkle turn his head since mine is still on his shoulder. He immediately looks at me. I try to look, but he blocks my gaze.

"I don't know if you should see." He says a little weary.

"I need to." I stand up to hide behind of the trees and peck my head out.

There I see the man that I love. He's dressed in a tux with a red rose pinned to his jacket. He has his arm wrapped around a beautiful brunette who's wearing a warm fitting white wedding dress. They both have smiles on their faces. He looks truly happy, they both do, and I can feel my heart breaking even more. I stare longer than I should have; I should have looked away before I seen them share a kiss filled with bliss. I feel a burning sensation in my nose due to the fact that more tears are regenerating in my eyes.

Farkle grabs me and pulls me into a hug, and I fall into it. I feel him brush his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me, but it does no good. This needed to happen. I needed to be fully broken before I move forward.

I feel a hand on my back that startles me. "I can take it from here Farkle." I don't need to look to know it's my Peaches.

I unwrap my arms from Farkle and throw myself at Maya. "Can you take me home?" I feel her shake her head. I pull out of her hold and look at Farkle, "Thank you for staying with me."

"I'll always be here." He gives me one last hug before he walks towards the newlyweds to find his wife.

Maya links her arms with mine and we walk slowly walk away from the church carefully to avoid everyone. I turn my head to get one last look at Lucas. This time my eyes find him. The smile that consumed his face slowly fades away. He quickly looks away and the image of him becomes blurred.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Maya says softly. I turn my head forward and watch my steps. I lost him.

A year goes by since the day Lucas married another woman. I didn't try to stop it, I let it happen. I haven't seen him since. Not one word, nothing. I don't ask Maya, Farkle, Smakle, or Zay how he is doing. That is none of my business, and I tell them not to mention me to him. He moved on; he got married. His focus should be his wife.

It's a Friday night, and I'm enjoying the sound of rain as I grade my students' essays. I'm surrounded my papers on my couch when a soft knock at my front door pulls my attention away. I stand up and place the papers and red pen on the coffee table. It's eleven, and I wasn't expecting anyone.

I open and my eyes go wide. Lucas is standing in front of me soaking wet.

"Hi." His voice sends chills down my spine

"Wh-what are you doing here Lucas?" I stammer at first. We stand there for a minute staring at each other neither one of us uttering a single word

"Elle and I divorced three months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why are you here?"

He clears his throat, "She wasn't you. I thought I moved on, but she wasn't you," I barely hear him.

"I-I still don't know why you are here Lucas." I stare at him. I see his green eyes, I always remembered them be filled with life, they're empty.

"Can I come him?" he asks.

"I don't th-" he pushes past me inside my apartment. I never thought this would ever happen me and Lucas alone in my apartment in my living room.

"I need to tell you something Riley and I need you to listen please."

"Okay," I mumble.

He takes a deep breath, "I made a mistake that day. I shouldn't have married Elle. I thought I loved her, I really did, but when I seen you there outside the church I knew right there and then what I just did. The look on your face broke me." He steps towards me and I take a half step back. I feel the tears start to build in my eyes.

"I tried to push you out of my head and focus on my marriage. I committed myself to her, and I owed it to her to try. No matter what I did though, I couldn't stop thinking about you and she noticed. Riley, I love you. I want to be with you." He takes another step towards me, and I take a full one back.

"Lucas, I-I-" I brush my hair out of my face and his eyes draw to my hand.

"Oh, I see." He says as his eyes stayed glued to my left hand.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I met someone, his name is James. He makes me happy." I can see his eyes gloss over with tears, and my heart hurts for him. I never wanted to hurt him. "Lucas you were my first kiss, but I plan on making him my last."

"I'm sorry I came. I shouldn't have." He moves around me to my front door and reaches for the door knob.

"I'm really sorry Lucas."

He stays frozen in his spot. "No I am. I was the one who ruined everything," he says without looking back at me. He opens the door and once he is out in the hall he finally turns around to face me. I see a few tears run down his cheeks and I feel my own running down mine. "Bye, Riley."

"Goodbye, Lucas." I watch him walk away.

The distance between the two of us grows with each step he takes. As soon as I can no longer see him, I go back inside. I slide down the door and hold my knees to my chest as I feel my body tremble, maybe I'm the one making the mistake now.


	2. A Letter to Riley

Day 3: prompt "I see the clock up on the wall and wonder where you are tonight.

This one goes with day 1: mistake. I would suggest reading it before reading this one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My heart is in my stomach as I walk out of Riley's building. I have to blink a few times to push the tears back. I just made a complete ass of myself in front of her, I officially lost her. Of course she moved on. Now it's her turn to get married. This James guy is lucky; any guy would be lucky to spend the rest of their life with her. It could have been me, it should have been me, if I wasn't so damn stupid.

I keep walking the streets of New York until I'm in front of the bar I've become quite acquainted. It's where I come to forget everything around.

"Whisky on the rocks John," I say taking my seat at the bar. He nods at me and prepares my drink. I've became a bit of a regular this past year.

He places it in front of me, "You're here awful late. What happened tonight?"

I take a big swig, "Nothing much, just getting my heart stomped on."

"I'm guessing you went to go see that Riley woman you've been going on and on about." I nod as I take another drink. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

I hold up the glass, "What do you think?" I down the rest of my drink, "Just keep them coming. I need to forget how big of an idiot I am." John nods as he fixes me another drink. After he gives it to me, he moves to the other end of the bar to help his other customers.

I stare at the drink in my hand, how did I get here? Sitting alone in a bar feeling broken. My phone starts ringing; I look down at it to see Zay's picture staring at me. I press ignore. I'm not really in any mood to talk. I feel a hole burning into my pocket, I reach into it and pull out a letter I've been carrying around for months. A letter I thought about mailing a thousand time, but never had the courage to do so. I unfold it, chug the rest of my drink, and read it for the hundredth time.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _Today I signed my divorcee papers, my marriage is officially over. If I'm being honest, it was over as soon as I seen you outside the church. Why were you there, Riley? You weren't supposed to be there for this exact reason. I moved over, or so I thought, but I was happy. I was really happy. I convinced myself to be happy without you, and once I did, you come back. You had no fucking right! You were the one who ended things between us._

 _The day you decided to leave is forever embedded into my memory. You didn't believe we could make it work with you in California and me in Texas, but Riley we had no what we have is an extraordinary relationship. It would have made us stronger, but you didn't give us that opportunity. Instead, you made the decision yourself doing what you thought was best the way you always did. The way I felt once again didn't matter. You broke me that day._

 _I want to be furious with you for showing up that day. For ruining the life, I could have had. I met an amazing woman who helped put me back together. I'm supposed to be enjoying the married life with her, but I couldn't. Every time we were snuggled up on the couch trying to enjoy each other's company, I'd catch myself staring at the wall._ _ **I would see the clock on the wall and wonder where you were tonight.**_ _If you were doing the same with someone else because you finally moved on. You were always on my mind. I was supposed to be focused on my marriage, but instead I was wishing that you were the one I was married to._

 _Riley, I want to be with you. I know it might be too soon considering I just signed the papers, but I don't care. I just need to know that you want to be with me. That I didn't end my marriage for nothing. I love you, Riley. I always have, just please let me prove that to you. Please give me the chance._

 _Love always,_

 _Lucas_

I start to fold it back up, when I feel someone pat my back. "I see you still carry that around with you," Zay says. He takes the stool next me to and orders a beer. "You kept ignoring my calls, which is rude by the way. But I knew this is where I'd be able to find you here, especially after Riley called Maya and told her you went to see her."

I take a drink, "She's getting married," I say defeated, and Zay nods. I signal for John to come over, "Can I get another one," I say shaking the glass, "and can you get rid of this for me," I pass over the letter to John and he takes it. I watch as he tosses it in the trash.

Zay's eyes go wide. "It's was time to throw it away. She'll never read it, she's getting married for god sake. When is the big day by the way?"

He takes a sip of his beer, "In about a month."

I order a shot of the strongest thing he has behind the bar, and once it's placed in front of me I hold it up, "To Riley. Maybe her marriage will turn out better than mine." I throw the shot down my throat

Zay and I sit there in silence, well I'm silent. He is talking about who knows what, I'm too zoned out to listen. My thoughts are consumed with Riley, and how I screwed everything up. I pull out of my wallet and slam down some cash on the bar top and push myself up from the stool.

Zay looks at me, "You aren't going to give up without a fight are you?"

I shake my head, "If you saw the way she looked at me tonight, you would know that he isn't the one for her. Maybe I'm not seeing clearly, but she looked at me the way she always did. She had love in her eyes. It's still there I know it is."

"But you threw the letter away."

"Zay that's just a piece of paper. I can't throw away what I feel. I can't give up when I feel it in my heart that there is still a chance. I can't give up on her, on us." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "I made the mistake of marrying the wrong person, I'm not going to let her do the same." I turn on my heels to leave, "I'll let you know once I'm home. Go home to Maya, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." At least, I hope.


	3. Meant To Be

This wasn't a prompt for rucas week, but the finishing part to mistake

* * *

It's less than a week before my wedding. The past weeks have been hectic with non-stop wedding planning. I had to put a rush on almost everything because of the small-time frame. Maya has been helping me these past few days with every last-minute detail. One would say I hurried into this wedding, but I don't see it like that. He makes me happy and that's all that matters. I was miserable for too long, and I found the bliss well until of late. It's almost like I'm keeping myself from that happiness, ever since Lucas came to my house that night.

He confesses his love to me, and has contacted me since. I know I'm getting married, but I can't help the disappointment I feel. I try to push him and everything else in the back of my head. He shouldn't be my focus, but he is and I'm hating myself for it. I'm marrying someone else that isn't him. I should be focused on James, my fiance.

Right now, I'm on my way to have lunch with Maya because I still need her help on a few last-minute details and I need to know her plans for my bachelorette party. I don't need a crazy one, so maybe putting Maya in charge of it was a mistake.

When I get to the restaurant, I scan the room from her. I see her through a window sitting in the outside area.

"Hey Peaches," I say walking over to her, and she stands up and gives me a hug.

"Hey Honey. I already order for the both of us. You were taking too long." She takes a seat, and I follow suit.

"You ordered me a grilled-"

"Chicken club with extra avocado? Yes," she finishes for me. "So, what is it you needed me to do?" she says a little annoyed.

"Maya, I know you aren't too happy about me marrying James, but I am."

She scoffs, "You don't think you are rushing into all of this? You two dated for what a little over three months, and then he proposes. You give yourself a month to plan this wedding. Which I am surprised with everything you've done, remind me to have you plan my whole wedding," I laugh. "Seriously, Riles why are you rushing into this?" Her eyes go wide, "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

I choke on the sip of water I had just taken, and shake my head vigorously, "I am not pregnant! We haven't even slept with each other."

"What?!"

"We haven't slept with each other. I've only ever been with Lucas, and when I ended it I promised myself the next person I sleep with would be my husband."

Just as Maya opens her mouth; the waiter comes to bring us our food. We thank him, and Maya waits until he is gone to speak.

"So why are you rushing into it? You were hopelessly in love with Lucas not too long ago, and that just doesn't disappear. You were at his wedding crying, and three weeks ago he basically said he ended his marriage for you."

I roll my eyes, "Can we stop talking about Lucas please? I'm marrying James end of story. I love him, and I'm happy."

"You are fooling yourself," she says under her breath.

"Do you want to repeat that me, so I can hear?" I say with an attitude.

She looks me right in my eyes, "I said you are fooling yourself. I would one hundred percent support this marriage, but I can't. Not when I have seen have conflicted you've been since Lucas professes his love for you. He is the one for you, and I can't watch you marry the wrong person. If he would have went to you right when he got divorced, you would have jumped into his arms. His mistake was he waited too long." Her blue eyes search mine, "Riley, if you can tell me right now that you are completely over Lucas I will leave it alone. I'm your best friend, and I just want you to be happy."

I move to stand up, "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm just going to go." I start to walk away, but Maya grabs my arm.

"Do you still love Lucas?"

I pull my arm out of her grasp not once looking up, "Bye Maya."

"Wait," I turn to face her, "Call Zay. He has something to give you. He won't tell me it, and I snooped around."

I nod, and turn on my heels to walk away.

Once I'm outside, I take in a deep breath. Why couldn't I answer the question? I'm not in love with him. I tell myself that every day. I can't be in love with him, when I'm set to marry James this weekend. He is the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

I take out my phone and look for my future husband's number. Is it bad that I can't remember his, but I can't recite Lucas' forwards and backwards? I press the phone to my ear and listen to the ring until James' voice pierces through.

 _Hey Beautiful. How did you lunch with Maya go?_

 ** _It went good. We are taking care of everything._** I lie.

 _Good. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Harrison._ My heart starts to race, but it isn't with excitement. It's with panic. _Hello, are you there? You aren't getting cold feel, right?_

I laugh nervously. **_No of course not._** My eyes start to wonder as I continue to walk down the street, and that's when I start to see him. My heart starts to pounding and I'm almost certain James can hear it through the phone and I start to grow nervous.

 _So, I can expect to see you at the altar, right?_

 ** _Uh-huh._**

 _Are you okay Riley? You seem distracted._ Lucas spots me, and I freeze right in my place. He crosses to street in my direction, and I can feel my hands get clammy. A rush of butterflies and nerves take over my body. I still haven't said anything back to James, but I know he is still there because of his breathing.

 ** _I-I'm fine._** I stammer a little.

 _Are you sure?_

I don't say anything. Lucas is getting closer to me with each step, and I still haven't moved. I know I should say something anything to James, but my mouth won't move. I've forgotten how to speak. Lucas stops right in front of my, and I can't help but to smile at him.

"Hi Riley," his voice sends chills down my spine, and my knees go weak when I see his smile.

"Hey Lucas" my heart races.

 _I think you might have forgotten about me._ James voice fills my ears. I was still on the phone with him.

I turn my attention away from Lucas. **_I have to go._**

 _Are you going to stay here tonight? I mean you are going to be moving in after the wedding._

I can feel Lucas' eyes on me, and I have to swallow the lump in my throat. **_Not tonight. I think I'm going to stay home._** Lucas and I lock eyes.

 _Okay. Well I'll stop by after my shift here at the hospital is over. I love you._

My eyes are still locked with Lucas'. **_Yeah, me, too._** I don't say anything else. I hang up my phone and shove it in my purse.

"So, I'm guessing that was James right?" I nod my head. "I hear the big day is coming up." Again I nod. "If you are really happy, then I am happy for you." He steps around me to walk away, "I get the message. I'll stop." I grab his arm to stop him.

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything!" I say a little louder than I would have like. Now, we have people looking at us.

He looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "You come to my apartment in the middle of the night telling me that you love me and you want to be with me. But you haven't done anything to prove that Lucas. Those are just words." I have tears building in my eyes.

"Riley, I have left letters at your door every single day since that night. I have not missed a day. The only reason why they stopped was because you didn't come." I have no idea what he talking about. "You never got them, did you?" I shake my head.

He moves closer to me. His face is right in front of mine, and I can feel his breath on my lips. "If you want me to stop, just say it," he inches closer.

I feel his lips brush against mine, "I-I-I can't," I manage to get out before his lips are fulling pressed against mine.

"But you want to I know you do," he says coyly.

"I'm getting married Lucas in four days."

He slowly backs away, "Bye Riley," he turns away from me.

"Wait," I say without thinking. "Where didn't I go?"

"What?"

"You said the only reason they stopped was because I didn't come."

He lets out a deep breath, "Where it all ended." He doesn't say anything else, he just walks away from me. And just like that night, with each step he gets further and further away from me until he is completely gone. If something is wrong, but it feels so right is it really wrong?

Being so close to him has never felt more right, but it's wrong. It's so wrong.

I pull out my phone to send a quick text.

 ** _Me_**

 ** _Maya said you have something to give me. Is it okay if I can go pick it up?_**

I send the message and stare out my phone until it dings with a notification.

 ** _Zay_**

 ** _I sure do sugar. I'm actually near your place. I can meet you there in ten to give it to you._**

 ** _Me_**

 ** _Okay. On my way home._**

When I get home, I don't see Zay around. I guess I beat him here. I can't stop thinking about what Lucas said. He left letters for me. I didn't get any of them. Did he slide them under the door of something? I start to move around my living room frantically looking around.

I look under my couches and the coffee table, but nothing. There couldn't just disappear, could they? I don't stop looking until someone knocking at my front door gets my attention.

"Hey Zay," I say as I open the door.

"Hey sugar," he embraces me in a hug. I open the door all the way to let him in. "Whoa, are you rearranging your furniture?" he asks once he sees the discombobulation of my living room.

I shake my head, "No, I was just looking for something I'm missing. You said you have something for me."

He starts to smile, "Yes I do," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wrinkled-up piece of paper. "This right here," he waves the paper around, "is something Lucas carried around with him for months. I have no idea what it says. I've been carrying it around since he threw it away the night he found out about your engagement." My phone digs, but I ignore it.

"I don't know why I took it, but I did. I told Maya to tell you that I had something for you only if she thought you were making a mistake. If anyone would have any idea, it would be her. She told me before she left the house to meet you for lunch that she was going to tell you." He lets out a sigh, "She called me when you left her at the restaurant, and I waited for your call but nothing. I thought you were just going to ignore it, so I was going to surprise you."

"That's why you were near my apartment," he smiles. "I ran into him on my way home." Zay's eyes go wide. "Do you know anything about letters that he's written me?"

"He wrote you letters?"

I nod, "That's what he said, but I never got them. He said he left them here for me every day." I start to smile.

"Cotton Candy Face are you thinking about Lucas?" he teases.

I shake my head, "He wrote letter every day because of the movie Beastly. It's like beauty and the beast." Zay looks confused. "In the movie, Kyle, who is the beast, writes Lindsay, the beauty, letters every day because he is falling in love with her. She never had a long hand written note to her, but she's always wanted one so he does it. I thought it was so romantic. I gushed over basically throughout our relationship."

"Do you love Lucas?" Zay asks seriously.

"I can't answer that. It's not fair, not while I'm wearing this ring." I hold up my left hand. "I was supposed to move on, and so was he."

"I don't think there is a universal where you and Lucas will ever be able to stay away from each other." He holds out the note, "I think you should read this." I take it from him. "I'll-" a knock at the door stops him.

I move to the door and I see James standing there once I open it. "I texted you to tell you I was on my way. I need to talk to you." He looks over my shoulder, "Hey Zay."

Zay moves to the front door, "Sup. I was actually on my way out." He shakes James' hand and gives me a hug. "Read the letter," he whispers in my ear just for me to hear. He walks out closing the door behind him.

James looks around my living room, and I can see an expression I can't really put my finger on written all over his face. He starts to put the furniture in place.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" He continues to put everything back into place. "James it's fine I can do it. Why are you here?"

He lets out a sigh, "Riley, do you still love Lucas?"

"Wh-what?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

I can't help the tears that start to fill my eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry James." I take his hand in mine. "I tried to stop!"

He shakes his head taking a seat on the couch and I do the same, "No. I'm sorry. I-I," he pulls his hand out of mine and reaches inside his coat and pulls out envelopes held together with a rubber band, "I took these." He hands them over to me, and I can see my name scribbled in the front in Lucas' handwriting. "When I came over one day, there was one waiting in the front. I didn't want to lose you," his voice starts to crack.

"Did you read them?" I say through my tears.

He guiltily nods his head. "He really loves you Riley," he says quietly. He takes a deep breath, "Throughout every single one he paints a vivid picture of a future he dreams about with you. The way you would look walking down the aisle to him. The way your kids would be and how they would look. The way he pictures the little purple house you'd force him to paint. But most importantly he talks about the way he loves you." I can see his glossy eyes, and the tears start to fall from my eyes, "I will never be able to love you the way he does no matter how much I try."

He takes my hands in his, "I love you, Riley, and I wish more than anything that you loved me too." I open my mouth to argue, but he doesn't give me the chance, "Every single time I have told you I love you, you respond with me too. When I heard you on the phone, your voice was in complete awh and I knew," I wipe the few tears that have fallen from his eyes. "I knew even if we made it to our wedding day, you wouldn't make it down the aisle. I wanted to be the one to make you happy, but it's not me. It's him."

I can't hold in my sobs anymore. I hurt him and he doesn't deserve this. "I'm so sorry James! I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't."

I slowly slide off the ring off and place it in his hand, "Someone will love you the way they should, and I'm sorry it isn't me."

"Me too," he whispers. He rises from the couch and I follow suit. "Goodbye Riley," he places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye James," my eyes stay on him until he walks out the front door.

I don't hesitate reaching for my phone and texting Lucas.

 ** _Me_**

 ** _Meet me where I made the mistake of letting you go._**

I don't have to wait long before I get a reply

 ** _Lucas_**

 ** _I'm already here._**

I quickly put on a jacket, grab the letters, and run out my front door.

I'm walking like I'm on a mission. I'm maneuvering my way through the crowded sidewalks. I need to get to him as fast as I can. My heart fills like it's going to pop right out of my chest the closer I get. I know I'm close.

The park starts to come closer, and I see him standing there by the red maple tree we carved our initials. We had so many picnics under the that tree. Wonderful memories that were all tainted by the one I caused. I don't know why I ended it here. I can't give a reason. It wasn't planned. It was something I did without thinking it through.

My speed starts to pick up the closer I get to him, before I know it I'm running straight to him. He smiles once he sees me and opens his arms. He's waiting for me. It feels like I can't get to him fast enough. When I'm a few inches from him, I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his sides. He holds me type and I know this is where I'm supposed to be.

He grabs my face and pushes his lips against mine. It's filled with so much passion and hungry. It's almost like we can't get close enough. I can feel my body wanting more. This is something that I've been missing and in need of for far too long.

He finally pulls away, "Is this real?"

I smile through my glossy eyes, "It is," I slowly unwrap my legs from him and they find the ground. He just move his hand from my hips. His eyes wander over my body, and he sees the letters that hang out of my jacket pocket.

"You found them?"

I shake my head, "James had them."

He lets go of me and clinches his fist, "He what?"

"He had them. He took them and read them. He was scared he was going to lose me, and I understand. He knew who you were because he use to listen to me cry about you."

Lucas starts to shake his head, "I don't want to listen to this."

I grab his face between my hands, "You need to." I take a deep breath, "Yes, he was there when you weren't. He listened to me cry about you. He wiped my tears when you weren't there, but Lucas he isn't you. Every single time I was with him, no matter if we were just sitting around watching TV I'd look at the clock and wonder if you were doing the same thing with you wife. I was wishing it was you." He starts to laugh, "What's so funny?"

He shakes his head, "I just, I wrote this letter to you the day I signed my divorce papers and I wrote something like that. I threw the letter away; I wish I hadn't."

I reach into my pocket and pull the letter that Zay gave me, "Was it this one?"

His eyes go wide, "How did you get that?"

"Zay gave it to me."

He smiles, "Oh course he did. Have you read it?"

I shake my head, "No I didn't get the chance. James came over to talk and give me the letters." I smile, "You remembered the movie."

"How could I not? You wouldn't stop talking about it." I let out a little laugh, and he stares into my eyes. It feels so right to have my brown eyes meet his perfect ones. I have to blink a few times to make sure they are real and not the blue eyes that I've been wishing were green for that past months.

"I love you so much Lucas!"

"I love you, too, Riley. With all my heart," he captures my lips with his. He breaks the kiss, "Are you going to read all of them?"

I smile, "Can you read them to me?"

"Anything for you."

We sit down under the tree. Me between his legs leaning against his chest, listening to the words written on the page. It was always going to be me and him. I can feel the memory that destroyed this special place dwindle away, and replaced by the memory of fixing a mistake.


	4. The Look

Day 4: prompt "And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

* * *

I'm the only one still by the fireplace after everyone left because of the couples game. I stand up when a folded piece of paper catches my eye on the floor. I bend down to pick it up, and I see Riley's name scribbled on the front. I know I shouldn't read it, but I do.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _It's been months since you and I have had a real conversation, and I miss that more than anything. That's one thing you and I held special, we communicated well together. Sometimes I felt like we didn't even have to use our words, but that's all different now. I know it feels like I avoid, and maybe I do at times. It's not because I want to. It's because any moment I share with you, I have to even it up with Maya until we can solve this stupid triangle that should have never existed._

 _It's not the same between any of us; you, me, and Maya. Will it ever be? I don't know. To be honest, I don't even know how we all managed to get into this situation. I would have never guessed this is how we would enter high school, but it is._

 _When I finally made a choice, I was told it didn't matter because of things going on with Maya. We'd said that we put everything on hold to let Maya figure herself out, but how long will that be? So far it's almost been a month, and I can't wait much longer._

 _Right now are here in your father's class, and I should be taking notes. Instead, I'm here staring at the back of your head_ _ **and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_ _Actually that's a lie, I know exactly why. It's been clear from the beginning. Maya is sitting right behind you, I could easier stare at her too, but I don't. I don't even think to. Whenever you are around, everything around you are a blur and you become by main focus. I hope you can see what I'm trying to say._

 _This weekend the class is going to the ski lodge, and I know what I want to happen. I want this triangle to end. I want to have my moment with you that I promised you so long ago. The truth is that day at the bay window I chose you, Riley. It's always been you since the subway, and I'm so so so incredibly sorry I made you think otherwise. When I tell you I choose you, I can only hope that you tell me the same._

 _Lucas_

I fold the letter back up and head out the door. I stand in the distance as I see Zay trying to calm a very furious Lucas. Now, I know why he was so upset with the idea of me and Riley up all night talking and why he walked out during the game. However, he wouldn't be so mad that she spent majority of the time talking about him.

I wait back until I see Zay walk away before I cautiously approach him. I'm the reason his mad in the first place. His back is to me, so I clear my throat to let him know someone is behind him.

"Evan, right?" he says a little agitated

I nod, "I think you dropped this," I say passing the note over to him.

His eyes go wide, "Did you read it?" I don't say anything. He holds the letter up, "You can see why it bothered me so much. The whole you and Riley thing."

I let out a small chuckle and he glares at you. "You serious are blind if you think she has eyes for anyone else. I've spent most of that night listening to her talk about everyone, but mainly you," his eyes light up. "She is crazy about, and if what you said in that letter of yours is true then I'd suggest you do something about it before it's too late. She's a great girl."

He smiles, "She really is." He shoves the letter back in his pocket. "I think I'm going to talk to her right now." He turns to walk away when we hear a voice shout.

"Huckleberry!" the blonde says as approaches us. Maya looks at the both of us, "Are you two done here? Because I really need to talk to you," she points to Lucas, and we both nod. "Good," is all she says before she grabs him by his shirt dragging him towards the door.

Later that day I show Riley around outside since she kept herself inside because of her injury. When we get back, I take my spot behind the counter and she hobbles to the bay window. From what I hear, it's a favorite place of hers. She isn't sitting alone for long, when I hear footsteps practically race down the stairs.

I watch as Lucas walks over and sit in the open space next to her. I can't hear what they are saying, but I can see what's happening. Soon he moves closer and reaches for her hand. I can see the smile grow on her face. He pulls out a little red box, and a look of worry follow by confusion wash over Riley's face. He must have explained what it is because soon she takes it and a beam of happiness takes over. I then watch as she pulls out something orange from her pocket, and she explains what it means using her hands. She hands it over and slightly shifts closer to him. I'm a fair distance away, but I can see the twinkle in her eyes. She has a look on her face that says anything is possible, and after reading the letter I know he does too.


	5. Fight For Me

Day 2: with a kiss you can strip me defenseless

* * *

It's been two years since Lucas picked Maya.

Maya came over one night crying her blue eyes out. I've never seen her cry so much. She feared that Lucas was going to pick me instead of her, and I knew he was because that same night he confessed his love to me and I did the same. My heart exploded with fireworks, but all of the bliss I felt disappeared when I saw devastation written all over Maya's face. She didn't need to be rejected by another guy in her life. First her father, then my uncle Josh, if I could prevent it. I wasn't going to let there be a third time. So two years ago, I told Lucas he needed to choose her over me.

It's been painful to watch them together. A small piece of my heart shatters away every time I watch as they shared a moment, but the piece would repair when Lucas and I would blindly share a moment. Within those two years, I kept the as much distance as I could. I needed to if I wanted to fall out of love with Lucas Friar. I stopped going with them to Topanga's after school to do homework. I stop going to movies or dinner with any of them. I stopped seeing any of them outside of school.

So, when my dad discussed the idea of us possibly getting a foreign exchange student I thought maybe I could get into a foreign exchange program. I took majority of my summer to convince both of my parents it was a good idea. It proved to be difficult since I chose to spend my summer hours away in Philadelphia. So I mailed letters, emailed power points to them and whenever we video chatted it was almost as if it was a video conference. I needed this to work out, I needed time away from everyone to heal.

When summer was finally coming to an end, I had given up any hope of going. My parents are some tough nuts to crack. When there is only a week left of summer, I knew it was time to go back to New York. I was dreading it. I hadn't seen or talked to anyone. I was running away from them, so I thought it was right to keep to myself. I took the train back home and my parents were there waiting, both of them wearing huge grins. They said they had a surprise.

The whole way home I can feel the anticipation growing. I know what I'm hoping the surprise would be, but I don't want to get too excited just yet. When my dad finally pulls into the parking garage, I was sure I was going to lose it. They wear the same grins as we get out and walk into the building and to our apartment.

When we get inside, there are new purple suitcases with a big bow on them. This was their way of telling me I was going to be sending my first semester of junior year in England. They made all the arrangements already. I can't help but bounce up and down with excitement.

It's been two days since I've been back, and the only person who has come to see me since I've been gone is Farkle. I didn't want to tell anyone about me going England, but eagerness I felt didn't let me keep in a secret. I told me, and he begged me not to go. I thought if anyone was going support me it would be him, but I was wrong. I made him promise me not to tell anyone, before I told him to leave.

A few more days go by. I maneuver around my room trying to do all of the last minute packing I have to do when a soft knock on my window stops me from moving across my room. When I look over, I see Farkle standing there with sad eyes. I stay frozen in my spot staring back at him. I know why he I here. He's the only one that knows I leave tomorrow.

"Please unlock the window Riley," his voice is muffled by the think piece of glass separating the two of us. I drag my feet across my cold floor to the bay window and hover my hand over the lock. "Please," he says softly.

I stare into his eyes, and I can see them pleading me to open up. If I do, he'll just convince me not to leave but it's something I need to do. So instead of unlocking the window, I draw the curtains shutting him out. I don't want to see anyone in the group right now.

I continue to move about grabbing my belongings and placing them into my suitcases. I'm excited to leave. I still haven't told anyone I'm going to England for the semester. Not ten minutes after I pushed Farkle away, I hear another knock at my window. This time the knock it more impatient.

"I thought you'd get the hint I needed to be alone Farkle," I say as I saunter to my covered window. I pull the curtains back and my eyes go wide. I met by green eyes that have always made me weak in the knees.

"Please let me in." I don't hesitate to reach for the lock. I have no self-control when it comes to him. He's almost like a drug and whenever I can have a taste. I'm going to. "I needed to see you," he says pulling himself through the window. "You've been gone all summer, and I knew you'd have to be here since school starts tomorrow." He looks around my room and his eyes land on my bed, "Where are you going?"

"Away," I say under my breath. "Wh-what," I swallow the lump in my throat, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Maya?"

He stares at me trying to lock eyes with me, but I keep my eyes locked down on my hands. "Maya and I aren't together anymore. We ended everything at the beginning of summer. You would have known if you were around."

"I needed to get away, especially after-"

"After I kissed you on the last day of school," he cuts me off and I nod my head.

"You shouldn't have done that," I whisper still not lifting my gaze.

"Look at me please," he put his two fingers under my chin puling my head up. "I can see it in your eyes how hurt you are."

Tears start to fill my eyes as a menacing laugh escapes my lips, "Of course I'm hurt Lucas! You picked Maya over me!"

"You told me to!" he shouted.

His tone sends a shiver down my body, "And you listened." I whisper. "You didn't object the idea once." A single tear falls down my cheek, "I wanted you to fight for me, but instead you didn't. I watched as you and Maya shared kisses, laughs, everything that you were supposed to be sharing with me." More tears escape, "I thought you would fight for me, but you didn't."

"I didn't know I had a choice. I didn't want to hurt you Riley."

I brush the tears away, "And how did that work out for you."

"I love you, Riley," he says so softly and sincere.

Silence fills the air before I finally speak up, "I think you need to go Lucas. I have to finish up here."

"I'm guessing I won't see you tomorrow," I nod for confirmation. "Will I see you soon?" I shake my head, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to England." His eyes go wide. "I need this."

He wastes no time in embracing me into a hug. I don't fight, I sink into his hug and I wish I could stay here forever. He pulls away a little and his green eyes meet my brown ones. His face is so close to mine, that I can feel his breath on my lips. It's taking everything inside of me not to close the gap between us, but he tries to.

"I can't," I whisper before his lips can touch mine.

"Please, just once last kiss."

I pull away shaking my head. "I can't Lucas. You don't understand what your kisses do to me. **With a kiss you can strip me defenseless** , and with you I already have none. I'm scared If I let you kiss me, you'll ask me to stay and I will."

His eyes are still locked on mine, "How long will you be gone?"

"Until I feel like my heart is safe from you."

"If you give me a chance, I can prove to you that I'm worth it."

"I think you really should leave," I say lightly pushing him towards to window.

He starts to climb out, and once he finally is he sticks his head in, "I'm going to wait for you Riley Matthews. I made the mistake once of not fighting for you I won't do it again."

I try my best to hide small smirk my lips form. "Bye Lucas."

Once he pulls his head through, I close the window and close the curtains. I know it's now safe to let my Smiley Riley smile loose. That's all I ever wanted him to do was fight for me, and it feels good to know that he will.


	6. It's Not Too Late

Day 5: prompt "I put your picture away and sat down and cried today."

* * *

I'm leaning against the headboard of my bed with my laptop on my lap, trying to start the opening statement for my senior debate. I have no motivation to write this, and I can't put it off any longer because it's due tomorrow. I guess senioritis is finally kicking in for me. I have tried starting five different times, and each time I find myself deleting it and starting over. I can't focus right now.

It's nine o'clock on a Sunday night and still nothing, I guess I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. I start to type away and get halfway through. I stop to go back and read what I just wrote, and once again I find myself deleting it.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! Get it together Riley," I say to myself.

I look over to my bedside table and look for the picture of the green eyed boy, something I've done a million time. Something that use to provide some comfort, but I don't see. That's when I remember I finally tucked it away. My eyes stay locked on the side of the lamp where I had a wallet size picture of him taped to. It was a picture I took of him off guard. His smile in the picture is so big, it's contagious, and his eyes shine with pure bliss. No one ever noticed it, whenever someone was over I'd turn the lamp slightly so the picture was in the back.

I shake my head out of the daze and turn back to look at my laptop. Annoyance washing through me as I run both hands through my hair and let out a deep breath. I stare the blank document in front of me wishing words would magically appear, but of course they don't. I look at the bottom corner of the screen and my eyes go wide with what I'm seeing. How is it almost eleven?!

Seeing the time, must have sparked something in me because soon everything I want to say starts flying out of me. Whether it makes sense, I don't know. I'm exhausted I just want to get this over with. I'll probably cringe when I read it over tomorrow because I know if I do it right now I'll erase everything. Thank goodness this is just a rough draft.

When I finally finish, it's 12:37. "Finally!" I say weary. I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk to print it out. At least it's finish, I can worry about the quality in the morning. I tuck the piece of paper into my backpack.

I turn on my heels to move towards the light switch when a figure outside my window captures my attention. They are just pacing back and forth. My first reaction is to run and get my dad, but before I can move the person moves out of the shadows and into the light. That's when I see the same face that use to be taped to my lamp.

I freeze in my place, and he stands there staring at me before he lets himself in. "I don't think you'd be up," he says pulling himself through the window he now struggles to get through.

"If you didn't think I'd be up, then why come?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Lucas, why are you here?"

"I needed to see you," he walks over to my bed and takes a seat on the side. I follow suit, but making sure to keep a gap between us. He tries to shift over, but it only makes me move away.

"What are we going Riley? It's obvious how we feel about each other," he slightly turns his head so he can look at me, but I keep my head down. "I know what I said all those years ago that-"

I cut him off, "That the three of us should stay friends. You couldn't make a choice then and I respected that."

"The thing is Riley, you and I were always meant to be something more. I couldn't tell you that then because you would have been too concern with how I hurt Maya to allow yourself to be happy. We wouldn't have worked out because you would have felt guilty for being with me. It would have destroyed us before we ever had a real chance." My eyes finally lock with his beautiful green ones.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I whisper unlatching my eyes from his and back to the ground.

"It's our senior year your uncle Josh and Maya are seeing if there is a possibility for them," my eyes go wide. I didn't know the two have been talking.

"How do you know?"

"When my family and I were out having dinner, I saw them on a date. They looked cozy with each other. She wouldn't care if we were together. It shouldn't even matter what she thinks. You and I haven't dated anyone since our unofficial thing. That has to say something. You aren't over me and I know I'm sure in the hell am not over you." He tries to find my gaze, but I can't move my head.

We sit in silence for a minute, and I finally turn my head to look at him but his eyes move pass me and to my bedside table. I see his eyes searching for something. "You gave up," he says so softly I barely hear him. I look into his eyes that are usually so filled with life, but all of that disappears.

My eyes gloss over with tears, " **I put your picture away and sat down and cried today.** It was the hardest thing I had to do." I try to swallow back my tears, "I've held on for too long, it was time to let go. We missed our chance" I whisper.

He scoffs, "No we didn't! We have a chance right now!" he says a little too loud. I shush him since my parents are sleeping, and my dad would go nuts if he found Lucas in my room so late.

"Lucas, we are graduating in two months, and then after that we are going to be on opposite sides of the country. I'm going to be here and you are going to be in California. It wouldn't work," I say faintly.

"But Riley, I-"

I stop him in fear of what he is going to say, "You really need to go." I need him to leave before tears start to fall from my eyes and I jump into his arms.

"Riley, just listen please," he begs.

"No!" I say standing up walking over to the bay window. "Please just go." A tear escapes.

He brushes past me and he opens his mouth to say something, but I point out the window for him to leave. I watch as he slowly pushes his way out the window. He turns around to face me, but I've already closed the window and the curtains.

My mind is racing with thoughts of everything that just happened. I'm pacing my room trying to wrap my mind around everything that happened. Five minutes go by when I realize what I just did.

Without even thinking, I grab a pair of shoes and quickly put them on. I don't even both changing out of my pajamas. I scurry out my window and start to race down the stairs. My heart starts to fasten when I see him running up.

"Riley, you are going to listen. I really-"

I don't let him finish. I quickly wrap my arms around him, holding him tight. "I don't care how far apart we are. We'll make it work. I know we will. I love you too much to not make it work. I've always loved you Lucas. I never stopped."

He pulls his head slightly away, so he can gaze into my eyes, "Riley, I love you too," tears of joy fill my eyes. In one quick motion he presses his lips against mine and it's everything I've waited so long for and more. He pulls away, "You don't have to worry about us being apart because I'm staying in New York." I look at him. "I didn't tell anyone, but I applied to Cornell. I was waitlisted, but two days ago I got an email saying a spot was made available. I'm staying, Riley."

My lips capture his, and I can feel myself melt into his arms as he holds me close. This morning I was giving up on the idea of me and Lucas, now here I am at two in the morning in his arms. A place I've dreamt of night after night. It's never too late for something that's meant to be.


	7. Secrets Come Out On A Wedding Day

Day 6: prompt "No you don't have to wear your best fake smile and you don't have to stand there and burn inside"

* * *

Today is supposed to be a happy day. A day every girl wants to remember. I'm in the back room with Maya and Smackle getting ready for the wedding. I keep trying to push back my tears, but every once in a while, a single tear slides down my cheek that I quickly wipe away.

I walk to the vanity and try my best to fix the smeared mascara. That's when I see myself in the mirror, and I finally realize I'm not the one wearing the beautiful white wedding dress. I'm wearing a light teal strapless bridesmaid dress.

I turn to see the blonde beauty, my best friend, in a high lace neck line wedding dress. She looks beautiful. She is glowing, but her smiling isn't. I don't say anything though.

I walk over next to you, placing the veil on her head. "You look amazing Maya," I swallow the lump in my throat, "Lucas is a lucky guy." My eyes start to water and to my best to scrabble enough energy to give her a smile.

"Aw, honey you don't need to cry!" She wrapping her arms around me a pulling me close. "I know you're happy for me, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you pushing me and Lucas together." She hugs me tighter, and I look up to keep the tears in.

A knock at the door pulls us from our embrace, "Can I come in?" The voice fills the room.

"Yeah." Maya says.

Farkle enters the room and Smackle glides to him and presses her lips to him. I watch as she whispers something into his ear, and his eyes move to meet mine. I turn my head as quickly as I can because he was one person who always knew when something was wrong.

Farkle slowly moves closer to Maya and I.

"You look beautiful," he says to Maya as he spins her.

She laughs, "Thank you Farkle."

Farkle moves his gaze to me, and I do my best to fake a smile but I know he'll see the truth through my eyes. He moves around Maya.

"Can I talk to you?"

I look over to Maya, "Not right now. Maya needs me."

"No it's okay Riles." Maya chimes in.

Farkle grabs me by my hand and drags me into the hall and some distance from the door. I pull my hand out of his and interlock my fingers. I stand there waiting for him to say something because I can feel his eyes glued on me as I stare at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he finally says. "Smackle says something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." I say quietly still looking at the ground.

"I can tell when you lie. Does this have anything to do with Maya and Lucas getting married?" I shake my head. "Riley please don't lie to me."

"Farkle I'm fine." I snap. He just stares at me and it's almost like his eyes are staring into my soul. "It's not like I can do anything. It's their wedding day." I look at him waiting for him to tell me something, but he doesn't so I keep going.

"I was the one who pushed them together. I left right after I graduated college." I take a deep breath, "It's not like me and him ever moved out of our unofficial thing. So, when I left to Greece to write for that writing position with the magazine company. I told him to move on, so when Maya called me a month after I left talking about how amazing she thought Lucas was, I pushed them together. He deserved to be happy, and she was able to do that while I couldn't." My vision starts to blur through my tears.

Farkle shakes his head, "You never gave yourself a chance to make him happy. You can still do something; it isn't too late."

I let out a small laugh through the glossy eyes, "Are you insane? Look where we are," I gesture all around us. "It's their wedding. Lucas and Maya they're getting married. It's too late. I'm going to go back in that room and be happy for my best friend."

"Even if it's fake?"

"If that's what I have to do, then yes."

He scoffs, " **No, you don't have to wear your best fake smile** Riley!"

I shake my head, "Yes I do Farkle. I'm her maid of honor. I have to be there for her. So, when she is standing up there I'm going to be standing next to her. No matter how much it hurts." My eyes start to fill with tears, "It feels like I'm on fire when I see them together. Why do you think I keep my distance? Seeing the pictures hurt, but together I'm going to die hearing them promise to love each other for the rest of their lives." I close my eyes because I don't want to cry.

Farkle moves closer to me and places his hand on my shoulder, " **You don't have to stand there and burn inside**. You can do something. You need to do something. There aren't-" he stops himself.

"There aren't what?" I shrug his hand off my shoulder. He shakes his head. "Say it Farkle."

He sighs, "They aren't right for each other. They will destroy each other."

"Maya loves him too much for that to happen."

"No she doesn't," he says annoyed.

"Yes she does. I know she does!"

"If she really loves him, she wouldn't be cheating on him with his best friend!" Farkle immediately says, but soon after slaps his hand over his mouth.

My eyes go wide, "Maya and Zay?" he nods. I take a minute to let it sink in. "Why did you tell me? I shouldn't be the one you tell."

"You have a reason to stop it."

"I'm not going to." He opens his mouth, but I continue. "He needs to find out, but not from me. How is it going to look with me telling him? We have a past. A past that I haven't moved on from. I still love him." I take a deep breath, "You tell him if you need him to know, but I'm not. Maya will hate me, and he won't believe me." I turn on my heels to walk back to the room, but I turn around one last time. "It isn't easy to say something that will ruin someone. So think if you really want to do this. It might have been a one-time thing. A mistake. As much as it sucks, some secrets are better left secrets."

When I get back into the room, I see a nerve wrecked Maya pacing the room. I've never seen her like this before, but everyone is nervous on their wedding day. I offer her a shot of tequila to calm her nerves, but she denies it.

Twenty minutes go by, and I keep waiting for Lucas to barge through the door. He doesn't. I guess Farkle decided not to say anything. I wish he did. The door opens, and I jump up hoping it's him. It's Shawn, he came to tell us it was time.

As I walk down the aisle, my eyes lock onto his emerald green ones. I give a faint smile, and I swear I see his eyes brighten up. When I finally take my spot, Lucas' eyes follow me.

The music starts and the doors get pulled open. This is it. I look up to see a smiling Maya walking with her arm looped through Shawn's. I turn my head slightly to see Lucas still looking at me. I signal with my eyes for him to look at Maya, and with reluctance he does. I don't think Maya notices because she is still smiling. How does she not notice? That's when I look and see a very happy Zay smiling ear to ear gazing at Maya. I'm not the only one to notice, Farkle does too.

She takes her spot next to Lucas, and I can already feel myself dying a little inside. I listen to them exchange their vows. They're beautiful. I have to look away when they slide the rings on each other's fingers. I can't let the tears fall.

"Do you, Lucas Friar, take Maya Hart as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

Lucas looks at me. His eyes meet my chocolate brown orbs. My heart starts racing. He quickly pulls his eyes back to Maya. "I-I-I," he stammers. "I don't, I'm sorry Maya. I have to go."

Lucas takes off running down the aisle and out of the church. Maya turns to look at me. "This is all your fault," she whispers loudly enough for me and the rest of our friends standing up there to look at me.

My eyes go wide. How dare her blame me. "I didn't do anything Maya."

"Yes, you did you came back."

"Please stop. You're hurting right now. I don't want to say anything that is going to destroy our friendship and regret it later."

"I won't regret anything. You shouldn't have come back. I was supposed to marry Lucas. I'm pregnant," this time she whispers only loud enough for me to hear. "Now, my baby won't have a family because of you."

My eyes start to water and I can feel anger inside my boiling. I can't control what I'm about to say, "Are even sure Lucas is the father?" her eyes widen, "Yeah I know about Zay. You don't deserve Lucas. You never have." All of our friends' eyes are on me. They look between Maya and Zay. Maya has fire in her eyes

"I hate you!" She shouts for everyone to hear.

I'm taken back by her words. This is what I didn't want for us to happen. She takes off the ring that is the symbol of our friendship and throws it on the floor, and just like that I think our friendship ended.

"You can't hate me for something you did." I walk down the three steps, and once I'm at the bottom I turn around. "Have a good life Maya. Be with someone you actually love." I say before walking out of the church closing the door on mine and Maya's friendship.

I hurry to my parents' apartment and pack my bags. I need to get out of New York as fast as I can. When I get to my old room, I see my bay window open when a note on the seat.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I heard everything you and Farkle said. You were standing outside the room I was in, but I'm pretty sure Farkle knew that. Everything he does has a reason behind it._

 _Maya and Zay? Ouch that hurt to find out, but not as much as I thought it would. I felt more betrayed than anything. I should have seen it though. The constantly flirty and the "accidental" touching. It was all there, but I chose to ignore it._

 _I ignored it because she filled a void that you caused. You left without asking me if I would come with you. I was waiting for you to ask, but you never did. I would have went. By time I found the courage to say something, you were already gone. It killed me._

 _I still love you too, Riley. But right now, I can't be with you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you._

 _I'm going to do some traveling for a little bit and try to find myself. I lost him when you left. Riley, have a beautiful life. If anyone deserves it, it's you._

 _Love always,_

 _Lucas_

 _Ps, If the time ever comes, where I can allow myself to let go and be with you. I'll find you, but please don't wait. If it's meant to be, it will happen._

Tears had made an appearance by time I finish reading the note. He's gone. I left without say goodbye, and now so did he. I finish packing everything up and leave to the airport.

A few months go by and I haven't heard anything from Maya or Zay, Maya refuses to talk to me and Zay and I weren't the closest. I do talk to Farkle. Him and Smackle are engaged and he says that a wedding will actually happen.

He talks about Maya and Zay sometimes when I ask. He says they are together and happy. He also says that the baby has to be Zay's because her and Lucas have only spelt together twice, and it didn't fit in the time line with the pregnancy. It makes me a little relieved to know that she isn't haven't his baby. I always wanted that to be me. I ask if anyone has heard from Lucas, and he tells me no.

He left that day and left everything and everyone behind.

On Tuesday when I'm getting home from work, I'm exhausted. I just want to lay in bed and go to sleep, but as I walk up my stairs a figure appears from the shadows.

"I told you I'd find you," his voice sends chills down my spine.

"You're here?" he nods.

He moves closer to me, "hi." He says the way we use to all those years ago.

"No hi. You left. I know I left after college, but you at least knew what country I was in. You left and I had no idea where you were Lucas. You can't come here and expect me to melt into your arms."

He smiles at me, and I can feel my legs growing weak. "Hi." He says coyly. I don't say anything, and he takes one step after another before he is right in front of me. He grabs my face with both of his hands, "Hi." His green eyes lock onto mine.

"Hi." I shyly. He smiles and I can't help the smile that transfers to my face. With one quick motion his lips capture mine, and I melt into his arms. This is where we belong, with each other.


	8. Please Don't Make Me Choose

Day 6: prompt "I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes."

The next prompt is the second part to this one. This is my absolute favorite rucas thing that I've written.

* * *

Today, I going home with plans on my mind. I'm going to ask Riley to marry me. I would have asked her years ago, but she said she didn't want to start college while planning a wedding. Now, we're graduating in a month, and I can't wait any longer. I've had the ring since sophomore year.

When I open the door, I see Riley sitting on the couch looking at a big envelope on her lap. I see nervousness and fear written all over her face, but at the same time I see happiness.

I close the door behind, and her attention turn towards me.

"You're home early," she says standing up placing the envelope on the table. She walks over to me and gently presses her lips against mine. Something is wrong. I can feel it in the kiss.

"What's wrong? What was in that envelope?" Realization hits me. "Oh no, you didn't get into the Law School at Colombia!"

She shakes her head, "I got the email this morning telling me I did."

"So what was in there?" I gesture to the table.

"Remember, how I told you I was looking into Stanford?" I nod, "I didn't think I would get it Lucas, but we talked about what would happen if I did. I want to go."

I shake my head, "You'll be living in California for a few years though. You got into Colombia, you can just go there. I'm going to be opening a practice here of my very own. We were supposed to stay here together."

"But Lucas-"

I cut her off, "No, Riley. I left my dream school and transferred to Cornell for you. My dream school Riley! So we can be closer, but now you want to leave me to go to school in California. You just decided a year ago that you wanted to be a lawyer and I supported you. But I can't not if it means you are thousands of miles away from me."

I can see frustration start to surface, "I never asked you to transfer. You did that on your own!" she shouted. "We said if I got into Stanford, that is where I would go. You said we would make it work no matter the distance, but now you're changing your mind," I can hear the anger in her voice building.

"If you go Riley, you're selfish. If you really cared about us, you wouldn't go."

He eyes widen, "Are you making me choose?" I nod. "Please, don't." I can see tears grow in her eyes, but I'm so blinded by anger that I don't care.

Neither one of us says anything, we stay frozen staring at each other until she grabs her purse and leaves for the night.

The next few weeks go by, and I can feel the tension between us. When we go to sleep, we leave a big gap in the middle shifting as far as we can to the sides of the bed. The sides aren't as soft as the middle since we always stay cuddle in the middle. It's almost like sleeping in a new bed. Our conversations are short if anything. We give one word responses. Sometimes we don't even see each other. She'll stay the night at Maya's, and some night I go to Zay's. Or either of us works late, by time we come home the other one is the same. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. I miss Riley. I miss us.

The past couple of days I've stayed with Zay. Graduation day is getting closer, and everything between Riley and I is just growing intense. We haven't even spoken in days, and I'm the one who is to blame. I shouldn't have asked her to choose, even though I know what she would choose. It's my fault.

On graduation day I wake up early, so I can go home and talk to Riley. Tell her how wrong I was. That I will support her no matter where she chooses to go. On the walk home I'm going over my whole apology in my head. What I'm going to say, exactly how I'm going to say it. I don't know why I'm doing this because as soon as I see Riley, her beauty always makes my mind go blank.

I reach our front door. I remind myself to control my anger, so I don't say anything else to cause any more damage. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

The apartment looks empty. I move around the apartment, and my heart breaks with each step. Her favorite purple cat statue that she spent almost half a paycheck on, that she begged with me to showcase in on the coffee table, is gone. Everything that was Riley is gone.

I finally make it to the bedroom that we use to share. That's when I see my name written on an envelope in her handwriting in the middle of the bed.

No this can't be what I'm thinking. I can feel my heart race and my stomach turn. I grab it and I can't get it open fast enough.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. If I wait for you to come home, I'm afraid I won't say anything and put my wants and needs in the back of everything else like I've always have. I'm scared I'll resent you, the way you hold some resentment towards me._

 _I told you I got accepted into the Stanford. I thought you would be excited for me, and we would go out and celebrate. You knew that was my very first choice. I thought you would be happy because you knew that getting in would make you happy. You weren't though. You called me selfish instead._

 _Things haven't been the same between you and I. I can feel the uneasiness between us, and it kills me Lucas. I love you, Lucas. This is not how things are supposed to be between us, but they are. When_ _ **I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes**_ _. At least I use to. I use to before you turned me into the reason you left your dream school. You couldn't have possibly have seen it, but that's when I seen it in your eyes the resentment._

 _I love you with all my heart, but you wanted me to choose Lucas, so I did. I choose me. I choose Stanford. By time you read this, I'll probably be gone already. I'm not going to graduation; I'll get my diploma mailed to me. You will always have a place in my heart with you. But I can't keep putting everyone else before myself anymore. I'm sorry, Lucas. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Everything turns blurry, I can feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I grip the letter and pull out my phone. I call Riley, but I don't get an answer. I can her again, and the same thing. I try a few more times before I give up and call Maya.

 _Lucas, what do you want?_ She snaps at me.

 ** _Where's Riley? I need to see her. Did she already leave?!_**

She scoffs. _Are you serious right now? She left yesterday morning, and you're just now realizing!_

 ** _I can go to her apologize. Maya, I was going to ask her to marry me!_**

I hear a small sigh escape Maya's lips. _If you go to her now, she'll push you away harder. You hurt her Lucas. She needs time. Give her time._

 ** _How much time? I can't lose her!_**

 _I know Lucas, and believe she feels the same. The wound is still fresh, it needs time to heal._

 ** _I guess I'll see you later at the graduation._**

 _Yeah, it'll be okay._

 ** _I hope so._**

 _It will. Bye Lucas. Oh and Riley knew you were going to propose._

My eyes widen. **_But how? I was so secretive._**

 _She just told me she knew. I'll see you in a bit. Bye Huckleberry._

 ** _Bye Lucas._**

I move to my side of the bed, and open the bottom drawer. I pull out a book that I have carved the middle of the book out to specifically hide something, Riley's engagement ring. I open it, and I see a piece of paper laying on top of the small red velvet box.

I unfold the note and read it. My heart sinks to my stomach and I can't control the tear rolling out of my eyes. What did I do?! I screwed everything up! I should have just been happy for her, but instead I made her choose between her and myself. I look down at Riley's handwriting and I can barely make the word out through my glossy eyes.

 _I would have said yes._


	9. You're My Dream

Day 7: prompt "Waited for your reply here in the pouring rain." & "You are the best thing that happened to me."

This is the second part to Please Don't Make Me Choose

* * *

It's been three weeks since Riley left to California. Three weeks that I have felt empty. Three weeks that I've been missing the better part of me. I haven't spoken her to her since she left, and Maya refuses to relay any messages from me to her. But she does tell me how Riley is adjusting to being so far away from everyone. She also told me that she just started summer courses, and loves it.

I want to go after, but Maya keeps saying Riley needs time, and I want to give it to her. I just don't know how much more I can give her, even though I was the one who messed everything up.

Right now, I'm going to meet Zay and Farkle so we can talk about something that I've been thinking about since Riley left. When I get to the bar, I find an empty table near the corner. I sit anxiously tapping my fingers on the top of the table, waiting. Soon I see Farkle and Zay walk in, and I signal them over.

"Hey man!" Zay says patting my back taking a seat. "You don't think it's too early to be meeting at a bar?" I ignore his question.

"How are you doing?" Farkle ask taking the other open seat.

"Better for now. I need to tell you guys something. The only person who knows right now is Maya only because she's been helping me with some stuff."

"So, Maya knows why my best friend has been MIA, and I don't? I'm hurt," he says placing his hand over his hard.

"Yeah, why does Maya know?" Farkle chimes in.

"It's really simple. She's my only connection to Riley. She barely talks to either one of you since she left, but she talks to Maya every single day. I try to be around when Maya is on the phone with Riley just so I can hear her voice."

Zay sighs, "Cotton Candy Face still hasn't returned any calls or anything?" I shake my head.

"What are you going to do about it? You and Riley belong together. You two bring out the good in each other," Farkle says.

"That's why I asked you guys here," I take a deep breath. "I'm leaving. I'm-"

Zay cuts me off, "You're leaving?! Where?"

"If you let me talk, you would know," Zay rolls his eyes.

A smile grows on Farkle's face, "You're going after her, aren't you?"

I return the smile, and nod my head. "My flight leaves in a couple of hours. I'm moving to California. I have everything step up. I found an apartment near Riley, and I have job interviews at different clinics in a few weeks. I'm still going to give her time, but I need to be near her."

"What about your dream of opening your own clinic here? Are you going to throw that in her face too? That you gave it up to follow her." Zay says so bluntly, and Farkle punches his arm. "Hey, I'm just being honest here," he rubs his arm.

"I know." I smile, "My dream is Riley. I can open a practice anywhere, but there is only one Riley Matthews, and I was lucky enough to have her. She's been my dream since she fell into my lap on the subway. I was just too big of an idiot to see it."

"So, you're just going to be around watching her? Wouldn't that make you a," Zay smacks Farkle's arm, "what did Lucas call Charlie on New Year's that one time?"

Farkle starts laughing, "A creepy creep-creep," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah that. I'm pretty sure this would make you what Farkle just said."

I shake my head, "I'm chasing after the woman that I love, if anything it's romantic." I look at my watch, "I've got to. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get there and to get through security, but I'm not missing this plane," I move to stand up and they follow suit.

"Good luck man," Zay says pulling me into a tight bearing hug. He pulls away, "I'm going to go order a drink now. I didn't come all this way to not at least have one drink."

"I thought you said it was too early," I tease.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well it's five o'clock somewhere," he laughs as he walks away.

Farkle waits until he is some distance away, "Just remember to not push her too much too soon. If she isn't ready, she pull away. We both know how stubborn Riley can be."

I laugh, "She sure is."

Farkle grabs me into a hug and let's go, "You'll get her back. Just don't mess it up again. If you hurt her again, I'll make you disappear. I have the money to make it happen." I try to laugh, but I can't tell by his face if he is joking or not.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," I look at my watch again. "I really need to go," I look back to the bar top at Zay and then back to Farkle. "Have fun babysitting," I laugh walking away.

"Have a safe flight," he shouts after me.

I find my seat on the plane, I can feel my heart racing. This is it, I'm going after Riley. We should have never been in this position to begin with, and if I can't get her back I will forever hate myself for messing up the best thing to happen to me. Before I need to shut off my phone, I need to text Maya.

 ** _Me_**

 ** _I'm on the plane. I have a chance at winning her back, right? This isn't for nothing._**

I press send and a minute later I have new message.

 ** _Maya_**

 ** _I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think so. Take care of her Huckleberry._**

 ** _Me_**

 ** _Always._**

After I send it, I turn off my phone. I lay my head back and start to count down the minutes I'm in the same state as Riley again.

When the plane finally lands, I can't get off fast enough. I can't explain it, but just knowing this is the closest I've been to her in the past three weeks gives me comfort. I quickly to go to find my suitcase, and rush outside for the cab. The sooner I get my apartment, I'll be even closer to Riley.

The whole way to my new home, it hits me. This may be the only chance I have to fix everything with Riley, and if I don't I lose her forever. It scares to crap out of me. I pull out the small velvet box from my pocket, and open to stare at the ring I picked for her so long ago. It's a small teardrop shaped diamond with a rose gold band. She's never been a fan of flashy jewelry, so when I found this ring I knew it was perfect for her.

I have to keep reminding myself to not rush into it just because I'm ready doesn't mean she is. I'm so consumed in my own thoughts that I don't realize that we are in front of the apartment. I pay the cab driver and grab my luggage from the trunk. I watch the taxi drive away, and I stand there staring in front of the building.

I move up the walkway that leads to the front door. I see the realtor standing there waiting to hand me the keys to my new home that I hope to be sharing with Riley soon, hopefully. The realtor gives me the keys, and wishes me good luck with the apartment. I wait for him to walk away before I walk in.

Once I'm inside, I start to look around. My immediate thoughts are how much Riley would change it, once, if she ever moves in. I would make it look like a college dorm room, as oppose to her who would make it look and feel like a real home. I think her making it feel like home is just her pure presence. I maneuver around the apartment, when I think I see her walking right outside my window. My heart instantly starts pounding against my chest.

I walk across the salt and pepper carpeted living room and look at the window. It is her. I see her brown wavy locks bounce with every step. She cut it. It use to reach her mid back, but now it's shoulder length. I can't keep my eyes off her. She is absolutely breath taking. It's taking everything inside me to not run out there and hold her. I missed her so much.

She turns her head slightly, and I throw myself on the floor. She can't see me, not when she isn't ready, and I know she isn't. I stay down there for a few minutes to make sure she is gone. I slowly rise and peek out the window, and my heart drops when I don't see her.

My phone starts ringing and I reach into my pocket to grab it. I see Maya's picture looking directly at me. I push my back against the wall and sit on the floor before I answer.

 ** _Hey Maya. I'm here._**

She scoffs. _Yeah I know, and so does Riley._

 ** _I didn't think she saw me. I ducked down before she could. She must have seen me. I ruined it, didn't I? Damnit!_** I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

 _Calm down. She didn't see you._

 ** _Well then how does she know that I'm here._** Maya starts to laugh. **_This isn't funny. How does she know I'm here?_**

 _Well she doesn't know exactly. What she said was that she felt like you were close by because she felt a piece of serenity for a split second, and she hadn't felt that since she left New York. Well since she left you._ A smile spreads across my face. _I know you're smiling like a fool now, but don't get too excited. She's still hurt._

 ** _And she has every reason to be._** I sigh. **_What do I do Maya? If anyone knows her better than me, it's you. I need your help._**

 _I can't help you on that. Just whenever it feels right._

 ** _That doesn't help. Right now, it felt right. But it wouldn't have been right because like you said she is still hurt because of me._**

 _Maybe she needs to know that you are there supporting her. Maybe she needs to know that you are willing to fight for her._

 ** _Is that what she said? Did she tell you that right now?_**

 _Maybe, but you didn't hear it from me._

 ** _Thank you, Maya. How is she doing with everything, like summer school?_**

 _No problem Ranger Rick. She said it's a little overwhelming, but she's Riley Matthews she can handle anything._

There's a knock at my door. I stand up to move to the door. **_Hey I got to go. I think the movers are here._**

 _Remember she needs to know that you are fighting for her._

 ** _I'll be sure to show her. Bye Maya._**

 _Bye Huckleberry._

The movers and I manage to unload the truck in an hour. Once I'm alone, instead of unpacking the boxes I call Riley. It rings and rings, but no answer. I try again, and the same thing.

 _Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but I'll try my best to call you back. Beep._

Just hearing her voice through her voicemail wakes the butterflies in my stomach. **_Hey Riley, it's me again. I wish you would talk to me. I love you._**

A few days go by, and Riley never called me back. I guess she still needs more time. I keep my mind busy with unloading boxes. I never realized how much stuff I do have, I guess Riley was right when she would jokingly call me a hoarder. I move around my now furnished apartment placing things in their spot. When a knock at the door stops me from what I'm doing.

"Coming," I shout.

I open the door expecting to see someone, but instead I see a plate of brownies sitting in front of my door. I pick the plate up and stick my head out to look around, but I don't see anyone. I walk to my kitchen and place them on the counter top and continue what I was doing.

When I get done with everything, it's dark out. I open the window, and I can feel the nice summer breeze. It almost smells like it's going to rain. I move to the kitchen looking for anything to eat when I remember where the brownies someone left me. I unwrap the plate and move it around my nose to smell them. They smell so familiar. My stomach starts to growl, and I pick one up and shove it in my mouth. My eyes go wide. The walnuts and caramel, there is only one person I know who puts both in brownies.

I dash to the bedroom and pull my phone from the charger. I don't hesitate to call her. The phone rings and rings, and she doesn't answer. Why isn't she answering? I call again and the same thing. She knew it was me, that's why she left! I've been around where she has given someone brownies, and she always warns them about the nuts in-case they were allergic. She didn't have to warn me because she already knew!

If she isn't answer, I need call the only person that has been my line to Riley.

 ** _She knows I'm here, doesn't she?_**

 _You finally ate the brownies I'm guessing. Yeah she knows. She heard your voice and left._

 ** _Maya, I've been calling her and she doesn't answer any of my calls. I'm her neighbor, aren't I?_**

 _You live in the corner apartment, right?_

 ** _Yeah._**

 _She lives two down from you. I'm sure she is expecting you, since you're going over there right now. Good luck. She'll push you away, and I'm telling you right now don't quit._

 ** _I'll never. I got to go._**

 _Bye. Go get her._

I waste no time slipping on a pay of shoes, grabbing something off the top of the dresser and shoving it in my pocket. I rush out the front door towards the direction of my heart.

Each step I take, I can feel nerves growing in the pit of my stomach. I'm so close, but it feels like I'm so far away. I'm finally standing in front of her door, and I can't bring myself to knock on the door. I step back and see the silhouette of someone moving around. It must be Riley.

I move back to the front of the door and take a deep breath before knocking.

"Give me a minute," I hear her angelic voice call out, and my heart starts to flutter. It feel like an eternity before she finally opens the door.

Her brown orbs lock with my green ones, "Hi."

"Hi," she pulls her gaze and looks at the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you," I reach for her hand, but she pulls it away. "Riley, I'm so sorry."

"I know, and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did," she says softly.

"No you don't need to apologize. I was wrong. Can we please talk?"

She pulls her head up and looks at me, "Not now Lucas. I can't."

"Please, Riley. I love you." I reach inside my pocket and pull out the little box. I watch as her eyes widen. Maybe this was a mistake, but it's too late now so I go with it. It feels right. "The night you told me about Stanford I was going to propose to you, but you knew that. I had our life pictured in New York together, and I reacted completely out of anger. I was an idiot." I see tears start to form in her eyes. "I still want a future with you. I never stopped wanting it. **You are the best thing that happened to me.** I can't lose you. I can have everything I want in life, but if I don't have you than nothing else matters."

"You are my home Riley Matthews. My dream, my everything," she wipes the few tears that have fallen and slide down her cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side through everything," I take a step forward opening the box, "Will you marry me, Riley?"

I see her face and she looks conflicted, and I can feel anxiousness wash over me, "I can't do this right now." She slowly starts to close the door.

"At least talk to me," I say trying to stop the door, but it closes.

I hit the door twice with an open hand, "I'm not going anywhere Riley. I'll wait here as long as I need to. You and I belong together. I'll support and follow you wherever you want to go. It's you and me. I'm sorry for everything I said that night. I should have taken you out and celebrate you getting in, and at the same time we would have been celebrating our engagement too." I wait for her to say something, but I don't hear anything.

"I love you with everything inside of me," I feel something fall on me. It doesn't stop. It's raining, a summer rain. "It's raining Riley. You said we were like summer rain. When we are together, we make everything better." I wait for a response, but nothing and the rain doesn't stop either.

" **I'll wait for your reply here in the pouring rain** if I have to. Like I said I'm not leaving." A few seconds go by, and the door cracks open. She appears in the door way, and just like that the rain stops.

"Come in." I follow behind her. "I'll go get you something warm." I watch her disappear into the bedroom down the hallway.

I look around her apartment, and I see a few pictures of me and her together. She didn't give up. She walks back into the living room holding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, my clothes.

"You have some of my clothes?"

She nods, "I needed something that smelled like you. Here take them and go change, so we can talk."

She hands the clothes to me, and I take them but I place them on the coffee table. "That can wait. We can't."

"Lucas-"

I stop her, "No, Riley. We are going to talk."

She shakes her head, but I can tell she wants to say something. So, I wait. We stand in silence facing each other for a minute or two before she finally speaks. "I was wrong to come here. I was wrong for wanting to go to law school. I left you for something I don't think I can even do. It wasn't worth it. I'm struggling in the one summer class I'm taking. I'm the one to blame here," she has tears running down her fast, and I move to her in one quick motion and use my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

I look into her eyes, "Riley, you don't realize just what you are capable of. You are so smart and ambitious, you aim high. You can do it; I know you can. You just need to believe in yourself. It's going to be hard, but you can do it. I'll be here to support you the way I should have been from the beginning." More tears fall from her eyes, and I wipe them away. "I love you, Riley."

I see a small spark return to her beautiful brown eyes and a smile start to form on her lips, "I love you, too, Lucas so much." She pushes her lips against mine and a I hold on to every moment. When we finally pull away, she gazes at me. "Ask me again."

"What?" I'm still in a daze from that kiss.

"Ask me to marry you." I look into her glossy eyes.

A smile immediately takes over my mouth. I reach into my pocket and drop down to one knee, "Riley Matthews, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Friar?" I open the box and her eyes shine.

She nods and she smiles so wide, "Yes! Yes, I will!" I quickly slip on the ring on her left ring finger. She wraps her arms around my neck and smashes her lips against mine. She pulls away and looks at her finger, "It's beautiful Lucas." Her eyes move to mine, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I pull her as close as I can and gently push my lips against her. I feel so much passion in this one little kiss.

She breaks the kiss, "Lucas."

"Mmm," I pepper kiss her cheek and she laughs.

"You need to go change, you're all wet."

"I don't want to be away from you right now even if it is for a minute."

She pulls out of my grasp and picks up the clothes and push it into my chest, "Go change now Lucas Friar," she says sternly.

I take the clothes, "Anything for you." I start to walk to the bathroom and turn around, "Don't go anywhere."

"Never. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Promise?"

She smiles, "Always."

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I smack my cheeks a couple times to make sure I'm not dreaming, and I'm not. This is real. Riley is going to be my wife, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
